


Beautiful (Sheriarty)

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And adoring him, Appreciating Jim, Banter, Because too many fics are about bad things, Because yes Moriarty is a fucking human, Cuddles, Demisexual Moriarty, Demisexual Sherlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gaaaaayyyyy, Gay Sex, Healthy Relationships, In Love, Jim is beautiful, John doesnt know shhh dont tell him, Kisses, Love, M/M, Making Love, May lead to more chapters, Or focus on jim leading. This is sherl leading jim ok, Really this fic is about appreciating james and noting how pretty he is ok, Sex, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Smut, Sherlock knows it, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, consulting boyfriends, jimlock, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: Sherlock peppered Jame's scarred skin with loving kisses. They were faded from age, some darker than others, but on days like this.. Sherlock wanted to admire and cherish this man more than anything and so he did. [Sheriarty smut, this may lead to a longer story.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy and sweet and about admiring James Moriarty, thus this was made!
> 
> A lot of the time my fics have led to angst lately, and I wanted to do something different.
> 
> Enjoy ♡

Neither were sure how it happened; how this started. This relationship of theirs, kept secret under a tight lock and key. Who could ever possibly understand them? Who could ever understand just how perfect they are for each other? Nobody, nobody could understand. There were times even now that Sherlock questioned why he needed that man so much. The man who held his heart tighter than anyone ever could imagine. This man, this man that Sherlock Holmes practically worshipped, together or alone. This man that he was treating like royalty with pleasant, dare say it, loving kisses on his forehead. Then kissing and cherishing those beautiful eyes fluttered tight whenever the gentlest intimacy like this began. It was almost as if he were afraid to open them again, afraid to open them and be alone. Kisses met that nose and those pale handsome lips. Staying there now to lick and prod for entrance, being granted access Sherlock's tongue dove in exploring the wet cavern.

Before the detective would have scoffed, even cringed, at the idea of being so helplessly head over heels for someone, but not now, not anymore. He was in love, and the worst part was.. He knew it. He accepted it. That's how he had invited the devil over multiple times. How they had gone on dates, and even ended up in bed together just like this, and yet not like this. Sherlock Holmes, a man who never felt sexual attraction for anyone, not even Irene Adler, now wanting so very badly his arch nemesis. Only for him to get exactly what he wanted and more. His feelings were returned. Both men were in love with each other, and despite best efforts to avoid it, here they were inseparable.

This is how this moment started. A meeting in secret, hushed words, closeness, kisses, and the most dangerous understanding. Here in Sherlock's room, on his bed like in the past before, except this truly was different: This time Sherlock wanted to go slow. Not like the first time however, this isn't about learning and experimenting, no. He saw this man, his love, in yet another new light. He wanted to-- No, needed to admire his partner in crime, the one with the inky black hair and lonely brown eyes. Oh, this is now. In the bed, together, completely exposed only from a pure consensual trust, perfection in human form, Sherlock decided. Their limbs tangled, their pale lips connecting into yet another kiss, it felt like the hundredth that day. Neither man able to keep to himself for long.

It was a slow and gentle pace Sherlock had started. In, out, push in, and pull out. Gentle and steady, matching a silent tempo in the heated room. Soft gasps rasping out from his lover, Sherlock couldn't help but examine the man's beauty: normally soft eyes burning almost black in bliss and lust, usually styled hair a mess, pale skin glistening now with sweat, and those exquisite pink lips begging to be kissed. In fact, that's what Holmes did, he leaned down continuing the gentle rhythm bringing his own lips down to Jim's parted ones.

The kiss was passionate, lighting the fire that burned inside both men. Jim Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes; enemies. Yet, here they were melding into each other's bodies, becoming one. Two equals fitting each other perfectly; like puzzle pieces they completed each other. Mentally, emotionally, and now yes, physically.

Their lips broke apart when James let out a whimper, he always made noise, Sherlock noted. He knew Jim was trying to stay quiet, trying to stay hushed so John wouldn't here. Sherlock and Jim, always hiding in the darkness of the night. They were forced to disguise this relationship as a form of false childish hatred. Forced to have their secret meetings and unofficial visits, away from John Watson. James even hid it from his own single friend, his own John Watson, Sebastian Moran. Neither John or Sebastian would understand this need for each other. This push and pull that fed both of their interests, never being bored, always satisfied with each other.

Sherlock still couldn't believe the love he felt for this man, he had even contemplated telling everyone about their secret affairs.. But he couldn't. Sherlock couldn't risk losing James. He couldn't lose him to anyone. entwining their fingers, Sherlock brought them up to his face pressing loving kisses to his partner's fingers.

Beautiful. That's what Moriarty was.

Sherlock smiled widely to himself, he was beautiful. He studied how perfect Jim looked when being pleased like this. His face scrunched in agonizing pleasure at this moment of pure gentleness. Moments such as this so foreign to this man of dangerous past and present. Sure, James liked rougher handling, too, but there was something special to his reaction to gentle caresses and loving slow kisses. He felt loved by Sherlock, as if he was only now being seen by the detective for the first time, as if only now he was cared and loved for. As if someone was treating him like an actual person even knowing more about him than anyone else ever had. There was just something James found much more pleasing about these sensual movements than just a mindless fucking (although, none of their sexually intimate times ever were).

In fact, from recent observations, matters of the heart seemed to truly fluster, and show sides of James he had never shown to anyone before. Anyone except now Sherlock, that is. Only Sherlock was allowed these openings and weaknesses, only Sherlock saw these parts of the man inside the terrifying figure Moriarty. Sherlock lowered, arching his back, and gave his panting partner's nipple a lick. He took the rosy little bud into his hot wet cavern, rolling it between his teeth and sucking lightly making it hard. Jim's dark eyes fluttered closed and a whiney mewl escaped his throat, his face scrunching in pleasure. He couldn't hold it back, "Sherlock, god," he practically whined panting. "Shh," the detective teased, "John will hear you" he gave a small nip to the now sensitive flesh. The yelp Sherlock got in return only made him snicker. His pace still controlled, rocking in and out.

"Sh-Sherlock," James breathed out, "Sherlock, I.. I feel cl-" he gasped at the sensations, his partner rubbing against a delicious spot, painfully slow.

"You're enjoying this, am I right? More than our previous experiments?" Sherlock questioned, brow furrowing in pleasure. God, he wouldn't last much longer either.

"A-ahhh, wha- what makes you think that?" Jim raised a brow, attempting to continue to keep his mind working. "You're a mess James. A beautiful mess." Sherlock hid his face into Jim's shoulder, panting moans more himself. Their breaths grew even more ragged, Jim groaned, his nails ghosting down Sherlock's back. Sherlock peppered Jim's scarred skin with loving kisses. They were faded from age, some darker than others, but on days like this.. Sherlock wanted to admire and cherish this man more than anything and so he did. Pulling away only to kiss him deeply, lips locked, tongues dancing, and still rocking into each other; both Jim and Sherlock were nearing the end together.

Well, they _would have_ finished together if Sherlock hadn't taken Jim's hardened leaking member and began massaging it. "Y-yoU little cheater," James hissed as he was stroked. Sherlock slid his thumb over the top smearing his lover's pre-cum giving fast strokes, jerking the hardened flesh. "O-oh god, Sherl-Sherlock I- I'm going t-to" Jim's orgasmic pleas and moans were muffled by Sherlock's pale lips. A few moments later, the sound of Sherlock giving his lover a handjob filled the room with desperate hidden groans, and so James came. His sticky fluid covering Sherlock's stomach and hand. "Y-you," James gasped still coming down from his high. Sherlock snickered and continued his thrusts, losing some control as he was close himself. His movements becoming erratic, breaths coming out in labored pants. Jim decided to 'help' his dear partner finally come undone himself. He dug his nails into Sherlock's lower back and then his ass, making him yelp and buck against him harder. James removed one hand and nestled it into Sherlock's hair, twirling the hair in his fingers before giving it a rough tug sending pleasing shivers down the detective's back and, of course, making the man moan. He gave a different part of the Sherl's locks a tugging, and with that additional sensation, finally, Sherlock came, filling Jim's tight hole. His hips stalled as pleasurable electricity washed through him.

Moments passed, both men enjoying the sudden silence, almost lulling them to sleep. Jim felt at peace with the warmth from Sherlock's body over him. It was a securing feeling, yet terrifying at the same time. He remembered the time that no one had gotten close to him, how no one had ever known who he was. But then again, he wouldn't go back, he wouldn't trade what he had now with Sherlock. It was terrifying, yes, but in a good way. His mind agreeing with his heart. Jim breathed softly now, coming down fully from his high. Sherlock pulled himself out and laid next to Jim, pulling him against his chest. "James," Sherlock's voice murmured in the quiet room, quiet except for their breathing. "Hm?" Jim replied dozing, oh, he was tired. Sherlock licked his dry lips, "James, I lo... you know...."

Jim grinned wickedly a large smile, "oh no, I don't know.. Will you tell me, please." He teased Sherlock. "James........ I uh- Iloveyou." Sherlock sputtered out quickly. "No, no, say it slower, I couldn't understand your mumbling." Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "I don't mumble.. James Moriarty, I love you." Jim nuzzled his face into Sherlock's chest, hiding himself from the man baring his soul. Holmes felt a pang of terror at the lack of equality in their feelings but then..

Sherlock felt it, and it made his heart both tighten and beat faster while fluttering at the same time. It was something special James only did for him, something so genuine it both delighted and scared the detective. It scared them both really. James smiled filled with warmth, his lips pulled into a large grin. James hadn't been ignoring his feelings, Sherlock had managed to fluster him with sudden declarations of love. James knew they had discussed romantic feelings for each other before but using that word.. It caught him off guard and made him flushed and he just couldn't help it. Sherlock did that to him. "God, Sherlock," he drawled, " I don't think I've loved anyone ever, but you, oh dear.. you're special, I love you.. really love you.. Your mind, your heart, and dear god, that body of yours," he teased the ending. Knowing full well Sherlock knew James cared the least for his physical appearance, which only made Sherlock happier, being loved for his mind for what made him Sherlock Holmes. They truly were made for each other.

Sherlock snickered madly, "gaaaaay.." he said bringing up their first time meeting publicly with Moriarty as 'Jim from IT'. "Oh, I was only playing gay, y'know," Jim snickered. "You brilliant man, you just had sex, with a man I'd say it's as gay--" Sherlock began only to be cutoff by a very cross (and sexually frustrated) John Watson from the other room. Who had apparently, heard everything despite Jim's best efforts to hush his pleasure.

"YOU'RE BOTH _VERY_ GAY AND LOUD, AND MAY I ADD QUITE TERRIBLE AT SHUTTING THE FUCK UP."

Both consultants looked at each other, Sherlock groaned, Jim had giggles wrack through his body before he spoke.

"Oops, it seems the cat's out of the bag now."

"AND SHERLOCK, WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT HIM?"

"Christ.." Jim giggled. "HI JOHN, I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE HIS MOTHER NOW." Sherlock stared at James as they heard footsteps rushing down, "James, I believe he grabbed his firearm."

" _Oh_."

"Yes, oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed! (And let me know if you'd like a continuation!! ^.^ )


End file.
